Deep Dish outtake Meet Me in Chicago
by starfish422
Summary: Slash: Jack was booked to go to Chicago for a job interview. When Jacey called, Jack suggested Jacey meet him there. The ensuing heat nearly melted the ice from Lake Michigan. Written for Twilighted's FFFA. Explicit sexuality/language.


**This entry for the FFFA is an outtake from my story Deep Dish. If you're unacquainted with it and**** read this wondering where the heck the recognizable Twilight characters are: there aren't any – at least, not in the outtake. Jack Charles is an original character created for my Edward & Jasper story Over The Top. When OTT finished I began Deep Dish, a spinoff featuring Jack. **

-o-

_Jack_

I stand waiting, nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other. The monitors throughout the terminal tell me that the flight has landed. I'm waiting at the baggage claim area, the easiest place for us both to find. Soon the passengers will begin to emerge from the restricted area, and among them will be Jacey.

Anxiously I tap my foot. It's been nearly three months since I saw him, and until a week ago, I didn't believe I'd see him again at all. I'm glad he called. So seldom do I experience any real chemistry with a hookup, the kind that still has me thinking about him weeks later. The fact that he lives so far away doesn't bother me. We're not dating, we're just...getting together.

The first few people are showing up at baggage claim now to find their luggage. I keep watching intently for a glimpse of Jacey's brown hair, and finally I catch it. I can only see the top of his head, but I'm certain it's him. The airport lights glisten off his shiny, soft hair. Finally the crowds around him shift, and I can see without a doubt that it's him. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face at the sight of him. His eyes scan the crowd, searching for me. After a few seconds, he finds me and his face lights up in a brilliant smile.

We quickly close the gap towards each other, stopping with about two feet left between us. Our chemistry is so intense, the air fairly crackles. We stand that way for several beats, just looking at each other, before he drops his bag on the floor and launches himself into my arms. And then – bliss. His lips meet mine and I'm startled by how good and how right it feels to have him in my arms. The deep plushness of his lips wasn't a figment of my imagination and my memory didn't exaggerate them. If anything, it didn't do them justice. His soft full mouth caresses mine once, twice, a third time, before he tucks his face into the side of my neck. We hold each other like that for a few moments and I inhale his scent, my cock twitching at the renewed memory. After I notice that we're drawing looks, I whisper to him, "Hey, sweet boy. Let's get out of here." He sighs and we step apart.

We make our way out of the airport to my rental car, me carrying his carry-on and him with a duffel bag. About halfway through the airport he reaches out to take my hand. It's a surprise, but not unwelcome. I look at him and he smiles a half smile, wordlessly asking if it's okay. I smile back in reassurance. Driving back to the hotel, he tells me about his flight, the grating blustery man he sat next to and the teenage girls across the aisle who kept sneaking looks at him and giggling. I grin as he expresses his annoyance. "You're just going to have to learn to deal with the fact that you're beautiful," I tell him, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand as it lies in his lap.

"Whatever," he says, rolling his eyes, but I can see him grin as he looks out the window. We pull into the hotel parking garage and find a parking space reasonably close to the elevator. After I shut off the car, I turn to him, putting my hand over his as he is about to unlatch his seatbelt.

"Jacey," I tell him, "Learn to take a compliment." I lean in, seeking those mouth-watering lips. His breath catches sharply and his free hand comes up to the back of my neck. The kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. Though in the back of my head I know it's not exactly first-class behavior to sit here necking in the car, I can't seem to bring myself to care until he groans deeply, his hand slipping down to squeeze my hardening cock.

"Oh my god," I gasp, pulling away. "Jacey, the hotel room has a very nice bed. Let's at least make it inside before we get off."

He bursts into laughter and I join him, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation – two adults making out like teenagers in a car. I lean my head back against the headrest and breathe, waiting for my hard-on to subside; Jacey does the same. When I'm ready, I turn to him. "Okay – think we can walk without attacking each other?"

He closes his eyes, his head still against the headrest, and laughs again. "Worth a shot," he replies.

We get out of the car, grab his bags and head upstairs to the room. It's a nice hotel and our room is on the 20th floor, giving us a decent view. Jacey hangs his coat up and strolls to the window to look out. I stand back for a few moments, watching him gaze out at the city, grateful that he's here, that he called me when he did. If he'd called later we might not have had time to make these arrangements. After watching him for a few moments I have to have my hands on him. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder and looking out at the city with him.

"I'm glad you're here," I whisper to him. He turns to face me, humming his agreement. We keep our arms wrapped around each other, his around my neck and mine around his waist.

"Me too," he murmurs. "It's so good to see you again, Jack. I thought this might be…awkward or something…I don't know."

"No, I know what you mean," I reply. "I worried too. But it doesn't have to be awkward." I stroke his cheek with my thumb. "It doesn't have to be anything we don't want it to be, Jacey."

He smiles and stretches upward to kiss me. My hard-on is back almost instantly. I'm a healthy guy, virile, you might say, but as healthy as my sexual response has been in the past, I've never responded to anyone as I do to him. I've never been so hard, so aroused…I've never ached before. There's never been anyone whom I desired as more than a fuck, no one about whom I said, "I can't wait to be with him again." Jacey seems to know every inch of me as though he took a course called The Physiology of Jack Charles – every sweet spot, any place he could find that would make my toes curl, he's there. But it's more than that, even. Somehow I feel connected to him in more places than just fucking. It's a bit scary, to be honest. I don't know exactly what it means.

I am sure as hell willing to find out.

His hands come up to loosen my tie, which I'm still wearing from this morning's interview. In not many moments, we've lost most of our clothes and are climbing onto the bed in only our underwear. I start to push him down on the bed, but he switches our positions. "Let me suck you," he whispers hoarsely. I sink back onto the pillows and lift my hips so he can pull down my briefs. "Fuck," he swears almost inaudibly as my rigid cock is bared before him. He sinks down onto his chest and goes down on me.

His hot wet mouth wraps around my cock and I gasp at the immediate rush of intense pleasure. He hums around me, the vibrations travelling the length of my cock into my balls. The tingles make my hips jump off the bed and I cry out involuntarily. His hand wraps around my balls, tugging gently. The suction of his mouth increases and fuck if I'm not ready to come already. "Oh god, Jacey – slow down," I pant. Without releasing me, he shakes his head and gently massages my balls. "Fuck!" I shout before exploding into his mouth. My toes curl and my hands clench and flex as the spasms of bliss ricochet throughout my body. The sounds that fill the air are barely recognizable as coming from me.

His hand releases my balls and pumps my cock a few times, milking the last drops of jizz from me. When my peak finally releases me, I relax my body and let the softness of the bed cradle me. He crawls up to hover over me, his knees on either side of my hips, and kisses my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, before lowering himself to lie atop me. He nestles his face into my neck and kisses it as I catch my breath.

"Fuuuuuuck." I exhale deeply, stretching the word out into an extended syllable. Jacey lifts his head to kiss my face, but I capture his lips and probe his mouth with my tongue. He groans and pushes his underwear-covered hips into my stomach. I roll us both over so that he's underneath me. Straddling his body, I move down to kiss his neck and his collarbone. I suck his nipples and tongue his smooth young abs. He's already writhing by the time I get to the waistband of his briefs. After I slide them off to uncover his gorgeous hard cock, I pause for a moment, simply enjoying the beauty of his nubile body. He squirms, waiting impatiently before pleading.

"Jack," he whispers urgently. "Please touch me." I grasp him gently and slowly stroke up and down his length a few times, occasionally grazing my hand over the smooth, shiny head. "Uhhhh," he groans, prompting me to lean forward and lick the head like a lollipop, swirling my tongue around it. His vocalizations are like the sexiest music, setting the tempo for this hot, sweaty tango. My cock is rock-hard again – fuck, it barely softened after Jacey sucked me off.

His body is tensing and his hands are balled into fists at his sides. I know he's getting close. Quickly I have to decide whether to bring him off this way or to ease off so I can fuck him. I stop, releasing him from my mouth and hands. I move back up his body and lie on top of him so that I can suck his nipples. "Please…please, Jack…please…" he begs over and over, though never quite making it to the part where he names what he's asking for.

I slide farther up his body to kiss his mouth. Our cocks are trapped between us, iron bars caught between bodies that are drawn together as undeniably as two magnets. Our sweaty bodies writhe together as our tongues probe deeply into each other's mouths. Eventually I can no longer deny either of us what we want. I dig a condom and lube out of my shaving kit and put on the rubber. After lubing both of us, I roll Jacey onto his stomach. Hovering over him, I kiss his shoulder and whisper, "Ready for me, sweet boy?"

"God, yes," he groans. With that assent, I enter him. He moans, slowly at first, but growing in depth and volume as I push ahead, until it reaches almost a fever pitch when I am fully inside him. "Oh fuck, stop," he begs.

I still immediately. "Did I hurt you?" I ask, concerned.

"No," he pants. "Definitely not. Just wait a sec."

"Okay," I grin, and lean down to kiss his back between his shoulder blades, waiting until he masters his arousal. Several minutes pass before he relaxes and pushes back into me. Slowly I begin to thrust in and out, feeling the tight hot depth that grips me. The room is filled with the sounds of our mutual pleasure. His head is resting on the bed, turned to one side. I can watch the expressions on his beautiful face as I fuck his gorgeous ass. His eyes are closed, his lips parted slightly. His look is one of absolute rapture. Each time I press into him his expression tightens just a bit, relaxing when I pull back.

Lowering my upper body so that our lengths are flush with each other, I hook my hands under his shoulders and lie my cheek against the back of his neck. "You're so fucking tight, Jacey," I murmur into his ear, the strain of my arousal roughening my voice. "You're so hot, so tight…you take my cock so well." He moans. "Such a sweet boy…love fucking your beautiful ass…" His face is no longer returning to its slack expression now – his eyes are clamped shut, his mouth open as he is approaching the point of no return. I bring one hand down from his shoulders to slide it in under his hips so I can hold his cock.

"Fuck…Jack…" he groans. "Oh my god…I'm going to come…"

"I'm almost there, sweet boy," I tell him. "Hold off if you can, let me come with you."

He wails, then clamps his teeth down on his lower lip. Low moans augment his look of concentration as he attempts to stave off the inevitable. I speed up my thrusts, needing just a bit more stimulation before we can come together. He pulls my hand away from his cock, placing it back on the front of his shoulder where it braces me against him, increasing my leverage to thrust into him. Suddenly, my orgasm is upon me, and I urge, "Fuck, I'm there – come with me!"

His moans explode into a shout as we shatter together. He pushes back toward me and I come so hard that stars dance before my eyes. Beneath me, he lifts his head, turning his face to me, seeking my lips. I immediately open to him, welcoming his tongue into my mouth. He groans, the sound muffled and absorbed into me, echoed back in my own deep moans. I've been with more than my fair share of guys and thoroughly enjoyed the sex I've had, but I had no idea I could feel something so potent, so intense.

After we're both spent I roll off Jacey and flop beside him on the bed. He unwillingly hauls himself up just long enough to grab a towel to clean his jizz off the sheet, then collapses beside me. He heaves a huge sigh of contentment and I open my arms to him, pulling him close in to my chest.

"I'm so glad you called me, Jacey," I murmur into the top of his head.

"I almost didn't," he replies quietly. "I didn't know if you were just being nice when you gave me your card, or…if you felt bad because of the money thing..."

"None of the above," I reply with conviction.

"I haven't been…" Here he stops as though rethinking what he wants to say. I wait patiently for him to work it out. After a long pause he simply says, "I'm glad I called, too."

I kiss the top of his head, stroking his soft brown locks. He clasps me more tightly, moving in even closer, and we lapse into silence before gradually drifting off to a sweet, contented slumber.

-o-

The rest of the weekend is split between completing the other errands I wanted out of this weekend – looking at neighborhoods, finding an apartment – and doing solely touristy things with Jacey. He's never been to Chicago. We take the time to go up Willis Tower, formerly the Sears Tower, and look down at the thousands below, scurrying around to whatever important places they have to go. We head to Boystown, a neighborhood in the Lakeview area, to look at a few apartments. I am all but assured of getting the job and I have found several landlords who are, for a small deposit, willing to hold the apartment for a few days until I know for sure that the job is mine.

Of the five apartments we see, there are two I like and one that Jacey absolutely loves. I'm having a difficult time deciding between them until Jacey points out the proximity of the vegetarian restaurant to the one on Roscoe – also conveniently the apartment he likes. His real reason for loving it – the architecture of the building's façade - is pretty irrelevant to me. Fortunately he also mentions that it's a quick walk to the L and the other neighborhood conveniences. Soon my decision is made in favor of the pretty building on Roscoe, to my satisfaction and Jacey's delight.

We also do a lot of talking, particularly over meals. Jacey asks me what prompted my decision to move here, and with minimal encouragement I find myself opening up. I am very honest with him, and I find it a much-needed catharsis. As for why I can tell him what I can't tell anyone else, I can only assume that it's because he's a virtual stranger. He doesn't know Ashton or Kathleen, or any of the other people in my life – he's not going to judge me or try to tell me it's no reason to move halfway across the country. He listens without judgment, occasionally reaching out to caress my fingers and eventually holding my hand in both of his. After the conversation, I feel lighter, grateful to Jacey, my empathetic confidante.

Saturday night after dinner we debate whether to go to a club, ultimately deciding against it in favor of staying in. Jacey is relaxed and looking quite blissed out when he suggests I sit down in the armchair in the corner of the hotel room. He opens his laptop and opens iTunes; in a moment a slow, sultry song flows from the laptop speakers. He turns off all the lights in the room and opens the curtains. Standing in front of the window, he begins a slow, deliberate dance, gradually removing his clothing. His slender frame is backlit by the city skyline, and I gaze appreciatively as his profile while he gyrates deliberately closer to me. When he turns sideways and slides down his briefs, his body silhouetted in the dim light from the window, his cock stands confidently erect. His slim hips sway slowly, side to side, then in a gentle circular thrusting motion. He runs his hands across his smooth chest, fingertips grazing his nipples, down over his abs to frame the soft curls nestled around his cock. Standing close he turns his ass to me and uses his hands to squeeze and knead it. It looks so fucking delectable, like a smooth, round peach inches away from my mouth. I can't stop my hands from reaching out to join his, and my teeth aren't far behind, sinking into a soft nip of the sensitive flesh.

He hums at the feel of my teeth, then slides down into my lap. His completely naked body is now writhing against my clothed one, and my hands travel up the front of him to his nipples. He groans loudly when I pinch and twist them, jumping up and turning to face me before climbing into my lap again. His bare, engorged cock presses against mine, still contained in my slacks. He leans forward and his soft lips find my neck, nibbling from my collar to my jaw and back again then moving to the other side. I grasp his hips and thrust against him, rubbing, pressing, needing. His hands undo the buttons on my shirt and pull the shirttail out, then he slides it off my shoulders and tosses it on the floor. He kisses my chest as he unbuckles my belt and opens my pants.

Gently lifting him from me I stand and let my pants fall, pushing my briefs down after them. Now as naked as Jacey, I slide my hands around his waist to his low back, holding him close. Slowly we move together in a sensual, lust-filled dance. Each time our hips sway his cock brushes mine, mirroring the soft brushes of our lips against each other. His tongue traces my mouth before sliding between my lips to find mine. As we kiss I slowly back him to the nearly floor-to-ceiling windows that line one wall. He hisses when his ass touches the cold glass.

"Turn around," I whisper, and he spins to face the cityscape before us, placing his hands on the glass to brace himself as I spread his legs further apart. I pull the lube from my bag and liberally coat my fingers. Jacey sighs when I kneel behind him and slip one fingertip into his opening, relaxing into the sensation of me massaging the taut pucker flesh. A second finger brings rumbles from deep in his throat. My fingers slide in and out and he squirms at my touch.

He whimpers, "Uhhhh, Jack."

"What, sweet boy?" I ask, enjoying that he's more expressive than usual, hoping he'll tell me what he wants.

"I love your fingers…your mouth…your cock…"

"My cock…" I repeat, encouraging him to continue.

"I want it," he murmurs. "I want it in my ass, stretching me out and fucking me deep."

An involuntary groan leaves my lips at his request, as dirty and as hot as I could ask for. I withdraw my fingers from him in order to roll on a condom and some more lube. His head falls to his chest as he waits for me to enter him, only to rise again when I gradually press my turgid length into him, sliding past the resistance and into the warmth of his tight depth. Once I am in, I lean against his back and place my hands on the glass beside his. I kiss the back of his neck and his shoulder while I wait to be certain that his velvet embrace has adjusted. He turns his head, looking over his shoulder and we kiss, tongues reaching out to meet until he rocks his hips forward and back, bit by bit.

"Fuck…Jack…" he whispers.

"It's so good, sweet boy," I murmur in reply. "So good…hot…luscious…" I punctuate each slow plunge with a different adjective, all the superlatives that swirl in my head when I think of sex with Jacey.

For his part, Jacey twists and writhes with me, his hips moving to meet every thrust. I love to hear him, his moans and whimpers while I'm claiming him. I pull my hand away from the cold window and wrap it around his blisteringly hot cock. The surprise and reaction from him is powerful – he cries out and bucks into my hand. Reaching his own hands behind my neck, he pulls me close to him and swears, "Uhhh…Jack…you're gonna make me come…"

"I want to hear you," I whisper hoarsely. "I want to _feel_ you come so hard on my cock that you take me with you. I want you to say my name, sweet boy." He continues to thrust into the hand that swaths his cock, tugging on my stiff length every time he pulls away from me. I breathe deeply, trying to hold out as long as I can, but with him I seem to be just _right there_ all the time. His sounds are a near-constant babble now, and he drops his head back onto my shoulder just as his snug opening begins to spasm around me.

"Aaah," he shouts. "Uh…Jack…" Feeling and hearing his climax burns through my last shred of control. I am with him, dropping his cock as it still jets his hot cum against the window, grabbing his hips and plunging deep into him repeatedly. I cry his name, too, as the paroxysms of heaven continually seize and release every cell of my being. Even after the ecstasy has ebbed, I don't want to let him go, don't want to pull out of him, though my softening cock will eventually leave me without a choice. I finally grasp the condom and slowly withdraw, feeling the tight round muscle caress me one final time.

Jacey exhales as I leave him. "Stay there for a sec," I whisper, quickly ditching the condom and wiping up. Returning to him, I clean him up as well, and wipe the spates of his jizz from the window. I turn him to me and pick him up; he wraps his legs around my waist for the short trip from the window to the bed. I gently lie him down, then after a quick trip to the bathroom, I climb into bed with him.

Rather than pulling him into my arms, I slide into his, lying my head in the soft spot above his now-slack pectoral muscle. He is the one to wrap his arms around me, kissing my head between us murmuring thanks and endearments to each other.

Soon his breathing slows to normal and after along moments of silence he whispers, "I missed this, Jack. I missed _you_."

I kiss his damp skin. "I missed you too."

"Can we…" he begins, then stops.

I lift my chin looking up at him. "Can we what?"

He sighs. "Can we make an agreement that we don't go this long again? Without at least talking on the phone, or…whatever? Because leaving you once was bad enough, when I barely knew you at all. But now…" he hesitates again. "Now I know you better than I did. I know I didn't imagine what happened in October. This…chemistry…the draw we have to each other, the fire…it's real, isn't it. It's not just me feeling it."

"It's not just you," I acknowledge quietly, burying my face in his chest and placing a kiss on the smooth plane of his pec.

He kisses the top of my head, allowing the weight of my admission to settle. "I'm not asking for commitment, or exclusivity or anything like that…but I think…after what we've shared this weekend, not just the sex, but the conversations…I think we're friends now."

"I want to be," I reply before adding, "There were a lot of times after the weekend in Austin that I would have picked up the phone or sent you an email or something, if I'd known how or where to reach you…"

"I was halfway home before it occurred to me that I hadn't left you any way to get in touch with me," he says regretfully, "leaving the ball entirely in my court – a complete neophyte who didn't even know if you wanted to hear from me again or not."

"Let me say again how glad I am that you called," I say, lifting myself up onto the pillow and opening my arms so he can now snuggle up to me. He does so with a deep sigh of contentment.

"Good night, Jack," he mumbles sleepily.

"Good night, sweet Jacey," I whisper.

Very soon his breathing becomes deep and rhythmic, and as he slips deeper into sleep he begins to make a very quiet murmuring noise on the exhale. It's childlike and endearing, and the sweetness of it washes over me, lulling me to restful sleep.

-o-

**Mmmm. ****If I ever actually meet Jacey Elthalion (the model who inspired Jacey Dawes) in real life I may not be able to contain myself. Thanks to Nina for letting me participate in this round of the FFFA! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Jacey's striptease music was Nishe by Muse; which is, well, one of the sexiest songs *I've* ever heard. **


End file.
